Harry Potter and the Void
by Spectre2
Summary: During Harry's sixth year, Voldemort and his followers are getting more daring. Would they risk a direct attack? And what is the mysterious "void"? OotP spoilers. R&R!


Harry didn't utter a sound the whole of the drive back. Even the Dursleys, who usually loved his silence, became uneasy after a while, but their principles and habits forbade then to ask him what the matter was. When they pulled in the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive, however, Harry looked so dejected lugging his trunk up to the front door that his aunt Petunia finally asked:

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up, mildly surprised. His aunt was very rarely kind to him, and so sounded quite strange when she said his name, instead of shrieking 'boy'. He didn't really feel like talking, though, so instead replied bluntly:

"You know that maniac godfather of mine?" She nodded nervously. "He was just killed. You may know him, Sirius Black; he was on the Muggle news a few years back. He was falsely accused of mass murder. Now are you opening this door or not?"

Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances but said nothing. When the door was unlocked, Harry went in, dragging everything he valued behind him. 

Harry remained like this for the next few days, spending all his spare time in his room. He finished the few assignments the class had been set (though he felt he probably didn't need to; they were in History of Magic and Potions, and he was pretty sure he'd failed those), polished his broom and wrote letters to his friends. One week into the holiday, sitting up waiting for Hedwig to return with his replies, an owl flew into his room. He had cancelled his Daily Prophet subscription, but there was only one article on it anyway.

**_Sirius Black: Noble wizard slain in battle_**

_  
The Ministry of Magic is saddened to announce the death of Sirius Black, a ranking wizard who was godfather to __Harry__Potter__, the famous Boy Who Lived._

_Mr. Black was slain in battle between the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organization that has been recently revived to oppose the return of You-Know-Who, and a squad of Death Eaters inside the Ministry of Magic headquarters._

_Previously __Mr.__Black__, a graduate of Hogwarts, had been sought in an intensive manhunt after his escape, two years previous, from Azkaban - the only inmate ever to escape the prison and its Dementor guards._

_Mr. Black had been wrongly convicted 12 years ago, the ministry can now reveal, for the mass murder of 12 muggles and one wizard during You-Know-Who's first reign of terror._

_"No wizard has done more to oppose evil and the dark arts," said Hogwarts headmaster __Albus__Dumbledore__. "He shall be greatly missed."_

_Mr. Black, it can also now be revealed, was an Animagus whose shape-shifting talents helped him avoid recapture._

_The Minister of Magic has agreed to grant Black an 'Order of Merlin, First Class' post mortem, and revoke Peter Pettigrew's, who is now believed to be still alive._

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes. Reading the obituary finally brought home the facts. Sirius was dead, and Harry had lost the last 'father' he could have. The owl seemed to be waiting for something. Harry realised that this must be a beta copy, sent to him for his approval. _'It's a little late to start being nice,' _thought, but nodded at the owl and reattached the article to its leg. As it flew off, Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted. The burden was no longer just on him; the entire wizarding world would have to realise that their obligatory blindness had led to this.

His spirits lifted, Harry emerged from his hermit lifestyle and ventured out. It was a beautiful summer's day, with a light breeze blowing. The forecast had reassured viewers that there would be no drought this year, so the sprinklers and hosepipes were out again in every garden he could see. After a while out, Harry began to feel thirsty despite the breeze and ventured into a shop.

Walking inside, he nearly collided with a girl carrying several bags full of groceries. Dodging smartly out of the way he offered kindly:

"Would you like some help with those?"

She jumped slightly, not aware that there had been anyone in front of her due to the bags piled in front of her face.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Harry lifted a few off her and saw who it was; Katherine Glass, a girl who had been back in the same class at him before he went to Hogwarts. He remembered she had been one of the few people ever to stand up to Dudley and that he'd had a bit of a crush on her. Seeing her again wasn't doing anything to dispel those feelings.

Katherine had been a strawberry blonde, but it had darkened, so her hair was more golden, which contrasted well with her hazel eyes. It was cut short, and fell around her ears. Harry offered a hand.

"Hey Katherine, do you remember me? Harry, we went to school together-"

Harry was cut short by a gasp let out from Katherine, her eyes widening in shock. He took a step forward and she scuttled backwards. Finally it hit him. Cursing his only living relatives for telling everyone he attended St. Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, he said:

"Katherine, do you ever remember me doing something remotely against the law?"

He could see her thinking, but after a while the look of fear left her and she relaxed a little.

"Well," she offered, feebly, "you did turn the teacher's hair blue once."

Harry groaned; was that single occasion going to haunt him for the rest of his life? Still, having convinced Katherine that he wasn't a mad man, they started talking again, mostly about changes and what had gone on since they both left to what, for Harry, was a brand new life.

"So Katherine, where did you go? I'm guessing it wasn't Stonewall."

"God no, it's a terrible school. Oh, and call me Kat. Everyone else does."

She talked a bit about her school but was clearly intrigued by the fact that Harry's aunt and uncle had lied about where he went and soon got on to the topic of his attendance at St. Brutus's (or lack thereof).

"So where do you really go to?"

"Oh, just some old boarding school up in Scotland," he replied, deliberately being vague. "I'm a bit hazy on the exact location."

She stared at him for a moment and frowned.

"You know, that's what my cousin always says when I try to talk to her about the school she goes to. 'It's somewhere up in Scotland' she says, or 'Some old castle'. Honestly, Hermione, you are a pain."

Harry started. _'Hermione? I suppose she could be talking about someone else, but how many people called Hermione attend a school matching Hogwarts' description?'_

As casually as he could manage, Harry asked Kat:

"This Hermione…is she a bit of a know-it-all?"

"Yeah, she kind of is…"

"Frizzy brown hair?"

"That's right!"

"Both her parents are dentists?"

Kat looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know all this?"

Grinning, he answered, "We go to the same school. Hasn't she ever mentioned any of her friends? Ron-"

"Weasley?" she completed. "Yeah, she's always talking about him. Wow, this is so cool! Hey, we're going to go visit them in about a week, I wonder if I could get my parents to take you along…"

Harry said nothing, trying not to get his hopes up, but inside his heart flipped. He was going to see one of his friends earlier than he'd expected!

*

Five days later, Harry was sitting in the back of Kat's car, chatting animatedly with her. His Uncle Vernon, once over the initial shock of the St. Brutus's cover being blown, let Harry go, reasoning that the less time he spent in the house, the better. He'd been even more pleased when he saw Harry's ride pull up the driveway.

"You see that, Dudley? One of the finest cars out there, the Mercedes A-Class. I might buy you one for your Smeltings graduation gift."

"Dad, I thought you didn't like the Germans?"

"I don't son, but their car making skills are not to be sniffed at!"

Katherine's dad had been a little taken aback when he saw which friend his daughter had invited (his cry of "YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE THAT CRIMINAL IN MY BRAND NEW CAR!?" could be clearly heard from the kitchen) but after a word from his wife, Harry was let in, albeit grudgingly.

When they arrived at the Granger's house, Kat told Harry to stay in the car to surprise Hermione, despite her father's protests. Harry saw Kat go up and ring the bell. After what seemed like hours, it finally opened.

"Aunt Heather, Uncle Graham, how are you! Hey Kat, do you like what I've done with my hair?"

They chatted like this for a few minutes more until Kat exclaimed, 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, there's a surprise for you in the car."

That was his cue. Harry stepped out of the car on to the gravel driveway and waved. Nothing happened for a moment, then Hermione ran up to him and flung her arms around his next, pulling him in for a hug.

"Harry, it's great to see you!" she said, finally releasing him.

"Hey, calm down. It's only been two weeks," he said, smiling faintly. He looked at her properly. She HAD done something to her hair, and it looked great. The frizz had gone and her new curls bounced when she walked. Harry remarked on it.

"Is it okay? Do you think Ron will like it?" she asked, suddenly anxious.

"Hermione, the last time your hair looked this good was after you'd emptied a whole bottle of Sleakeasy on it. I was just wondering what you did this time."

"Oh, I found an easier way-"

"Heather, Katherine, Graham, nice of you to stop by! Oh, and is that Harry? Come in, all of you!"

Hermione's mum had appeared at the door and was now ushering everyone inside. After mouthing 'I'll tell you later' Hermione went in too. Harry was the last to enter, and so saw Kat glance at her cousin. _'Is it just me, or is Kat a little…jealous?'_

Harry was greeted warmly by both of Hermione's parents. The Grangers were just as kind as the Weasleys, if a little better organised, which probably came from having only one child to look out for. Harry, who spent little time in the company of non-wizards (apart from the Dursleys, of course) and conversing with Muggles was harder than he'd thought. Several times he almost let something slip, stopping only after Hermione kicked him on the shin. Gradually, he learned to be more careful. Hermione's parents might know about magic, but Katherine's family didn't.

After one of the most interesting and educational days of Harry's life, it was time for them to leave. Just when he was getting back into the car, Hermione ran up to him.

"I was going to send you this for your birthday, but I'll just give it to you now. See you in a fortnight Harry!" She bent over and pecked him on the cheek then stood back and waved with her parents till they were out of sight.

The Glass car pulled up outside Number four just before dark and Harry and Kat got out. He thanked the Kat's parents and the two walked silently up the path. Just in front of the door, Harry broke the silence.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Kat, I really had a great time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, see you soon?"

"Sure. Um, Harry?"

Harry, who had just taken out his newly acquired key turned.

"You know Hermione…is she your girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we're just really close friends. Personally, I think she fancies Ron."

Katherine grinned. "I got that impression too. Well, that's alright then. It gives me a chance."

With that, she tipped her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Later Harry."

And with that, she turned and went back to the car. Harry was still standing there a minute after the car had driven away, trying to figure out what had just happened. A smile eventually spread across his face. _'Well, it looks like I won't have to worry about Cho anymore…' _Harry glanced down at the present in his pocket, still unopened. He pulled apart the wrapping paper. Inside was a polished black box and a tag with Hermione's writing on it: To Harry, to help tame that hair of yours!

*

Kat glanced at her watch. They had arranged to meet at twelve and it was now fifteen minutes past. It wasn't like Harry to keep her waiting. _'Maybe I scared him off the other night?' _Just then, a voice called out to her.

"Hey Kat! Sorry I'm late; I had some important mail to take care of."

Harry fell in step beside his…girlfriend. It still felt strange to think of her as that. Now that she was, though, he began feeling oddly protective of her. Walking into the Dursley's residence two day's previously, he had been greeted by a news report. The dangerous gang known as the Death Eaters had struck once again, terrorising and injuring many.

It was also mentioned that they may be related to the disappearances of late, and if you saw them anywhere, you were not to approach them at any costs. The newsreader then went on to inform people how to recognise a Death Eater, black cloaks, a skull tattoo on their arms…

Upon hearing that, Harry realised just how vulnerable Muggles were, completely unable to defend themselves. After all, even wizards had no way to stop Avada Kedrava, the killing curse, and there were so many others. He had to stop Voldemort, no matter what the cost.

"Harry? You okay?"

The sound of Katherine's voice snapped him out of his reverie and back to reality.

"What? Oh, yeah. Come on, let's go."

"Wait a second, there's something different about you…"

"Me? Different?" Harry began to panic.

"It's not something bad, I just can't – Oh! Did you comb your hair?"

Harry grinned. Hermione's gift had enabled Harry to comb and even cut his hair (without pain and extreme difficulty) for the first time in years. He ran his hands through it.

"Yep. Hermione's present worked wonders,"

"I'll say," replied Kat, amazed at the change. "I bet the girls will be fighting over you when you get back. Just don't forget you're mine, okay?"

"How could I forget that? Anyway, this is the last time we can got out, I've got to go off someplace, so let's have as much fun as we can, okay?"

They both smiled and exchanged a kiss. This would have been a perfect holiday if it wasn't for the letter he'd received earlier.

*

It had been an official ministry letter. HE could tell from the type of owl that delivered it. It was the sort that insisted on carrying him messages informing how he had been expelled, etcetera. It seemed impatient to be off, and flew away as soon as the letter had been unattached.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you that The Dark Mark has been sited near the area in which you live. We are doing all we can to improve your protection, but we feel that the safest way to protect you is to allow you to protect yourself. Therefore, we have lifted the underage magic ban on you and those in the close vicinity of you until further notice._

_Yours truly,_

_Gary Ashwood_

Voldemort was closing in and the ministry though it serious enough to grant him his magic? Harry was thankful he was going leaving soon. Even if it was to…12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius' home. As the tears once again rolled down his cheek, Harry thought _'I wonder how Professor Lupin is taking it. After all, he has been staying there…' _Harry wiped his eyes. An unpleasant idea had just struck him. Kreacher was in for it now…

*

Harry walked into the house, waved, and then shut the door. He turned around and was greeted by the purple face of his uncle.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BOY?" yelled his uncle Vernon. Harry didn't move.

"Out." Taken aback by this simple statement, his uncle nevertheless carried on.

"I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR TO YOU THAT YOU HAD TO CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE!"

Harry had had enough of this. He stood up straight and looked at his uncle.

"I didn't feel like it, alright? Maybe I wanted to spend a little time with my girlfriend, not slaving away for you."

Uncle Vernon went, if possible, an even darker shade of purple.

"BOY, YOU WILL CLEAN UP THIS HOUSE OR I'LL-"

"Or you'll what?"

Harry saying this made his uncle think. Apparently, he could no longer intimidate his nephew; Harry stood a good few inches taller than him, and the jogging he'd been doing over the holiday had built up his slight frame into a more toned, athletic one. He deflated. Harry sensed this, and grinned. He walked past his fuming uncle up to his room.

*

Harry's birthday had come and gone, and he was now sorting out his things. Moody, Tonks and the others would be here soon and he still had a few loose ends to tie up. Finally he was ready and dragged his trunk down the stairs, realising that it was the second last time he'd ever be doing it. Where would he live after graduation? This question was pushed from his mind when Mad-Eye suddenly appeared in front of him. It was a good thing the Dursleys had gone shopping otherwise they would have fainted.

"Alrigh' Potter? The Muggles been treating you well?"

"Fine," Harry coughed, lying through his teeth.

"Really?" The magical eye examined Harry, making him feel uneasy. After some close scrutiny, Moody nodded. "Anyway, I brought this Portkey as we have to take yer trunk. Hold on to it, then take this."

Harry made sure he had a firm grip on the handle, and then took the transporting device from Moody, which was in the shape of a dog collar. He felt the familiar lurch in his stomach and felt the scenery disappear around him.

_'Here I go…'_

*

Hello, all. Welcome to my fic. I know that this chapter can hardly be called action filled, but I'm just trying to set the scene for the next one, which should be up within a week. In the next chapter, we have OWL results, some duelling practice, and Snape teaching Harry stuff. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its related characters and locations. No money is being made and no trademark or copyright infringement is intended. I own Katherine and the Glass family, who may be used with my permission. Oh yeah, and the obituary isn't mine, it's from a newspaper. You can find it at 


End file.
